


Experimenting- Lilo

by mainestage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainestage/pseuds/mainestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis have been feeling unexplained sexual tension towards each other and want to get to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting- Lilo

“I don’t know why I came, actually. I’m just..” Louis trailed off, biting his lip at the mind consuming thoughts swirling around in his head. He knew Liam understood what he meant, and he couldn’t meet his eyes to see his reaction.  
Liam took an inhalation of breath and nodded slowly. “Yeah..” Was all he said. That communicated to Louis that he was on the same page.  
“Soo..” Louis breathed. “What now?”  
Liam scratched the back of his head and pursed his lips in thought. He knew exactly what came next. He just didn’t know how to phrase it without sounding like an idiot.  
“I guess we just..” He sighed and brought his eyes up to meet Louis’s. “Try it?”  
Louis turned his own gaze to the floor and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He finally managed, “Yeah.”  
Liam hesitantly stepped aside and let Louis in his flat. Louis followed him after a few unsure seconds and looked around, trying to dispel any awkwardness. He walked over to the couch and sat down, staring at his hands folded in his lap intently.  
Liam closed the door behind him and walked over to stand in front of him.

Three minutes of silence passed. Finally, Louis broke it.  
“I just don’t want things to change, okay? It’s not like we’re… You know… Together, or anything it’s just…”  
“Experimenting?” Liam added helpfully.  
Louis looked up at him and nodded. “Experimenting.”  
After another minute of no movement from Louis, Liam asked, “Why are we doing it though? Don’t guys do that kind of thing when they’re younger?”  
Louis raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Guess we’re late bloomers.”  
Liam chuckled a bit and looked down.  
Louis realized that the moment had come and he stood up from his seat on the couch. Liam didn’t meet his eyes as he came to stand directly in front of him.  
“If you don’t want to do this…” Louis said.  
Liam shook his head softly. “No I need to figure this out.”  
Louis smiled a bit and nodded. He brought his hands up to rest around Liam’s sides lightly and tried to steady the nerves fluttering in his stomach.  
Liam tensed slightly at Louis’ sudden touch but relaxed himself and gave in to what he’d wanted to do all month.  
He took his finger and traced the soft skin around Louis’s lips slowly, taking attention to every curve and dip. His eyes were intent on his face, and Louis was watching him with wide eyes.  
Liam leaned in slightly and looked up to Louis’s eyes for approval. Louis didn’t protest, he locked his eyes onto Liam’s lips tightly.  
After what seemed like ages of decent, Liam felt Louis’s soft lips press onto his lightly. He wasn’t used to this kind of thing, so he pulled back almost immediately, unsure of his actions.

Louis gave him an encouraging squeeze around his waist that brought them closer together, and lifted his lips back on Liam’s. Louis was amazed at how different it was kissing him than a girl. His lips were just as soft, maybe softer, but something about the fact that he was kissing another guy sent a shudder of want down his spine.  
Liam sucked gently on Louis’s bottom lip and slid his tongue over it twice. Louis responded by licking Liam’s top lip and letting his tongue enter his mouth.  
Liam broke away and led kisses up and down Louis’s jaw line. He worked his way down to his throat and he heard Louis gasp as he found his sweet spot. He sucked on it gently, his tongue grazing over it and alternating between kisses and soft bites. He then brought his lips to the area behind his ear and blew warm air on it. Louis tensed beneath him and his breathing became heavier as he jerked Liam’s head back up to his lips with desire.  
Louis raised his arms around Liam’s neck and used it as leverage to bring his mouth closer to his own. Liam wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist and pulled their bodies together.

Louis broke away with a gasp as he felt Liam’s growing erection press against him. He stared into Liam’s eyes with an animal-like ferocity and Liam forced their lips back together. Both were slightly panting by now, and their bodies were getting more heated by the second.  
Liam pulled back and Louis groaned at the sudden loss of his lips. “My room.” He said in a low, desire filled voice.  
Louis said nothing, but grabbed Liam’s hand and almost pulled him up the stairs. With every upward step he took, his erection rubbed against his tight pants, making him harder. He flung his shirt off somewhere along the way.  
They finally reached Liam’s room and before Louis could beg him to take his pants off, Liam had Louis on his back on the bed, their clothed erections rubbing together slowly.

Louis dug his fingers into Liam’s arms and pulled his face to his.  
Liam’s face went straight into Louis’s neck and he breathed into his ear. Louis bit down on his lip and moaned quietly. “That feels so good.”  
Hearing Louis’s fevered words, Liam sat up and quickly tore his shirt off. Louis admired his toned chest and abs, running his fingers up and down them. Liam watched him with a turned on expression.  
He bent down and unbuttoned Louis’s pants, freeing his hard on with a sigh of relief from Louis.  
This is where they were both lost.  
Neither of them had ever done anything sexual with another male, but both wanted each other so badly it hurt. They were so turned on, they’d do practically anything to get off.

Liam looked up to Louis and back down to his boxer covered dick. He slowly put his hand over it and palmed it gently.  
Louis closed his eyes for a second and moaned to show Liam that what he was doing was okay.  
Liam suddenly became very interested in Louis’s dick. He ran his fingers over it again and again, making Louis’s legs quiver with the need for more contact. He hesitantly pulled his boxers down and saw Louis’s hard length. He took it firmly in one hand and pumped up and down slowly, remembering what he’d do to himself when he was alone.

Louis gasped slightly at the sudden full contact and groaned in pleasure. “Mmm, Liam.”  
Liam glanced up at Louis and saw his blissful expression. He felt his own erection grow larger at the sight of him.  
He turned his attention back to Louis’s dick and saw a bit of pre-cum leaking out of the tip. He thought for a moment, slowing his hand movements.  
Finally, he decided to go for it. He leaned down towards it, and gently kissed the tip.  
At the sight of Liam’s lips on his dick, Louis’s mouth opened widely and he moaned loudly. He twisted his fingers in his hair and raised his hips a bit when Liam’s mouth connected with him again. Liam slowly put his whole tip in his mouth and sucked on it. A mix of grunts, groans and moans came from Louis, who was writhing in the sheets, praying for more contact.

Liam recalled what girls did to him that he liked, and swirled his tongue over the tip while still sucking. Slowly and carefully, he pushed Louis’s hard member as far down his throat as he could without choking, then pulled up again.  
Louis’s fingers were now grasping Liam’s hair with desperation as he bucked his hips up, trying to go all the way into Liam’s throat.  
Liam’s hands pressed down on his waist, steadying him. He pulled his mouth off of him and kissed the tip gently, one more time.  
He brought his face back up to Louis’s, whose face was a light shade of red from all the intensity. He pecked his lips twice and hovered over him for a moment.  
“What now, Lou?” Liam asked him. His voice was lustful, but still lost and childlike. He needed guidance. But Louis was on the same level as he was on as far as guy on guy action. He only knew what felt good, so he acted on it.  
He reached his hands up to Liam’s pants, immediately feeling the bulge and spreading his palm over it. Liam’s eyes closed for a moment, but other than that he held in his pleasure.

Louis unbuttoned and unzipped Liam’s trousers and slid them down with his legs. He wasted no time in taking his boxers off, and studying with an intense expression Liam’s hard dick.

Liam’s face was still inches away from Louis’s and Louis could tell that Liam was getting more and more excited, because every time Louis would take an item of Liam’s clothing off his breathing would increase.  
Louis reached up and took Liam’s member into his hand. Liam’s lips pursed together and his expression tightened, but once again, he remained silent.  
Louis took this as a challenge.

He took his own erection into his other hand, and rubbed Liam’s and his together, his hips grinding upwards slightly so as to give it more friction. Louis bit his lip hard as Liam’s brows furrowed together and a low grunt escaped his controlled façade.  
He kept grinding them together and took a hand away, using it to pull Liam’s body tighter onto his own. Liam kissed the corner of Louis’s mouth, trailing down to his neck. Louis could tell he buried his face there because he was embarrassed by the situation, so he reached down between them, grabbing both lengths together in one hand, and stroked them slowly and firmly. Liam groaned, straining to hold it in. Louis felt his whole body shudder with the effort.  
Louis lifted his head up and bit down gently on Liam’s shoulder, sending Liam into a frenzy.  
Liam’s hips pushed into Louis’s hand and Louis had to hold on tighter so as not to lose his grip. The friction from Louis’s hand and Liam’s thrusts were almost too much for Louis. He felt a tensing in his abdomen and a pulsing down below and tried to slow down, not wanting to cum so soon. But Liam had other ideas.  
Liam’s moans and grunts were unbridled now as he continued to ride hard against Louis’s hand and dick. Louis groaned deeply and removed his hand, but Liam continued rubbing himself on Louis roughly, until Louis released with a final moan of, “Ahhh, Liam!” and spurt his cum all over his stomach and the sheets.  
Seeing Louis’s pleasured expression, Liam grabbed the sheets in one hand and Louis’s shoulder in the other as he came in second to Louis, soaking Louis with his own cum. He groaned with relief and collapsed next to Louis, their legs still intertwined.  
They caught their breath, and looked at each other cautiously.

“So…” Liam stated.  
Louis smiled lightly at him. “I like experimenting with you.”  
Liam brought his face closer to Louis’s and pecked him on the lips. “I’m so confused.”  
Louis’s expression turned serious and he nodded solemnly. “Yeah me too.”  
Liam sighed and shrugged. “But there’s a couple months before our next tour so we have time to figure it out. Right?”  
Louis looked into Liam’s hopeful eyes and smiled again. “Plenty of time.”


End file.
